Gala Night In January
by charming writer
Summary: A side story set against my season seven fanfiction series featuring Oliver and his wife Linda Queen who attend a charity gala ball during a rare moment away from 33.1 which I wanted to do because I love them anyway and who doesn't like a bit of romance in any case so without a further ado then.


**Gala Night In January**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the Smallville characters as they all belong to WB Productions and DC Comics.**

 **Author Notes:** **A side story set against my season seven fanfiction series featuring Oliver and his wife Linda Queen who attend a charity gala ball during a rare moment away from 33.1 which I wanted to do because I love them anyway and who doesn't like a bit of romance in any case so without a further ado then.**

 **Extra Notes:** **As always, Kara is, known as that to those who know her and Linda to those who do not except when someone calls her that in public to protect her identity.**

It was the middle of January when Oliver waited inside patiently at his parent's estate for his new wife Kara/Linda who was coming with him to an aids charity benefit gala later in Metropolis Illinois.

Peering down at his gold Rolex he sighed slightly wondering how long she'd be as the clock ticked 6.45 leaving them fifteen minutes only to get down to the airstrip and fly onto Metropolis for the 8pm start time.

"Kara honey if we don't leave now then we'll not make it in time okay." The Queen billionaire uttered out loudly then.

Walking down the main staircase wearing a cream strapless ball gown dress his missus said, "Quit whining Ollie." Adjusting her Belle inspired ponytailed hair in the process. "We'll make it don't worry." "A girl's got to look her best if she's going to impress."

Completely stunning was the first thing Oliver's mind suggested seeing Kara stood in her silver jewellery and white Kryptonian bracelet making his teeth clinch firmly, trying not to take her there and then which the 23-year old woman noticed as he searched up and down drunkenly.

Holding her cream clutch bag Kara walked over as Oliver said, "Amazing baby." before kissing her hungrily.

Breaking off soon afterward, she commented referencing his Green Arrow alter ego. "Okay, Robin Hood I know you're excited and everything but I'm afraid your goanna have to keep your quiver inside, otherwise we will be late, obviously."

"Alright then" The blonde haired man groaned frustratingly putting Kara's shawl around her next.

Strolling towards the front doors housekeeper Bernard turned the handles round opening one of them up for them muttering, "Have a good evening Mr. Queen, Mrs. Queen."

"Thank you, Bernard," Oliver replied heading out to the awaiting limo before time passed on one hour forward.

Viewing the ballrooms guests the Queens walked inside, noticing Bruce Wayne talking to Senator Grayling on up ahead who turning around spied them just then.

Calling them over the Gotham billionaire proclaimed, "Hey guys how's it going?" "Long time no see."

Hugging him lightly his friend emphasized." Very well Bruce actually." "What about you then?"

"Same as usual" Bruce elated before caressing Kara/Linda's cheek saying, "Linda beautiful as always."

"Bruce you know how I get when you say that about me," Linda commented blushing slightly.

"Which's, a fair comment really." He answered back truthfully.

"So you have this evening off then?" Oliver sanctioned referring to Bruce's Batman, persona obviously.

"I do yes." His friend supplied.

"And you're here with a date?" The other man questioned.

"Indeed." Bruce countered. "She's in the bathroom powdering her nose actually."

"Okay." The hero's business rival cemented.

Making introduction's next Oliver presented Senator Grayling and Linda who'd not met one another yet. "Oh Senator Grayling my wife Linda Queen"

The two-shook hands before the older man said, "Pleasure Mrs. Queen."

"Thank you, Senator." The woman batted. "I thoroughly enjoyed your same-sex marriage speech you gave earlier on this week in congress."

"Really?" His ears picked up wondering how she knew that. "How did you know about that then?"

"My aunt is the Kansas state Senator actually Martha Kent." Linda surmised smiling.

"Oh, Senator Kent yes." The black tied man related after understanding who she meant. "Passionate woman very opinionated"

Responding back, Linda laughed sheepishly. "She certainly is."

"She's made the impression during her short time in Washington" Grayling established. "That I suspect, will go a long way, evidently."

"I hope so, yes." Linda smiled in return appreciating his comment.

Spotting his wife up on ahead the 50-year old man reacted. "Oh, Jenny" "Do please excuse me I'd better go and see what the missus wants otherwise I'll be in the dog house all evening for standing around here talking then."

Bidding his farewells Senator Grayling said lastly. "Gentlemen, Mrs. Queen."

"Senator Grayling," Oliver replied as the man wandered on over his wife's way.

Bruce relayed next. "Okay, then who wants a drink?" Prior to Oliver, Linda and him getting, that a few minutes later at the bar the other way opposite.

Polishing of their third beers that evening, the billionaires both admired Linda dancing and talking with some dignitaries whilst Erasure's 'A Little Respect' played on as she held her dress lightly.

"Linda certainly is doing well with the dignitaries Ollie charming the pants of them then," Bruce spoke out equally.

"Well, there's a lot more to her than meets the eye, Bruce." Oliver accentuated.

"No definitely" The Wayne heir agreed. "Not many around like she actually"

Oliver glanced wondering what Bruce meant which he replied. "Who don't want you just for your, money obviously."

"Oh right yeah." His friend nodded understandably before countering. "Hey, I'm sure there's someone out there for you mate, I mean Anastasia seems nice enough.

Laughing loudly at the Russian pro ballerina dancing with the local mayor Bruce documented. "Yeah but I've got to meet them first Ollie and secondly don't know if marriage is for me yet."

Shrugging his shoulders, the blonde man ascertained. "I met Linda."

"Lucky catch mate" His partner answered, pointing his finger at him before mentioning about his extra-curricular nightly activities. "And I don't just mean about the, you know what side of things."

"Yeah well you never know if you don't try things." Oliver submitted.

"Too busy with the business mate" Bruce remitted.

"That's what I used to say." His old boarding school friend stated before dancing later on with Linda to Simple Minds 'Don't You Forget about Me'.

Hearing someone shout 'HELP' distantly the Kryptonian whispered against her husband emphatically, "Someone's in trouble Ollie." "I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay." Oliver nodded justifiably kissing her before she turned around walking out the ballroom leaving people staring on confusedly.

"Oh err women's time of the month if you know what I mean." He smiled sheepishly thinking something up quickly to hide Linda's exit that only Bruce and he knew the truth about and not everyone in the room thankfully.

Sprinting downstairs of the main foyer heels clanging Kara held her dress as she spun round the corner going into a long empty room, taking off her diamond tiara holding up her long curly hair.

Rushing forward unzipping her dress she stepped out of that quickly shoving her heels off in the process continuing to the opened window up ahead flying outside, transforming into Supergirl before a security guard came in noticing the distributed clothes lying around on the floor then.

Circling Metropolis Supergirl listened out and looked for where the danger might be happening to zone in on that a few seconds later telescopically spotting an out of control bus full of passengers speeding dangerously down the road in the distance ahead.

Extending her right hand the Kryptonian accelerated on hoping to get there before anything bad happened ultimately.

Cars swerved out the way as the bus driver holding the wheel unsteadily tried slamming the brakes on, eager to slow the vehicle down stopping it eventually which he was having trouble with, unfortunately.

Scared passengers yelled on frighteningly at the approaching set of traffic lights 100 meters south.

Fearing the end they all turned away as the bus lurched forward suddenly hitting something causing that to shunt making the people scream even more clearly.

Outside Supergirl pushing against the bumper with her legs outstretched used her strength to try to slow the number 86 down, which she was doing okay on but not enough of essentially when the traffic lights in the distance turned red alerting, her of the impending hazard ahead.

Veering back the girl of steel applied more pressure causing the bumper to dent in further as the tires screeched loudly using everything she had to meet her goal eventually.

Cars swerved around still as sparks flew under the carriage beneath including Supergirl's feet whilst the woman screamed, "Come on." Head turned sideward praying things would end successfully.

Working this time the bus reduced speed, decelerating down to a complete stop afterward a few meters away from the traffic lights terminating the impending threat which Supergirl checked on after.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked the passengers concerned like who looked on thankful they were alive having cuts and bruises on them mainly.

Answering one of them replied. "Thanks, to you Supergirl yes." "You saved us."

"Anytime mam" The Kryptonian smiled on affectionately.

Spying the ambulance and Police services Kara supplemented. "Alright help's on its way so you should all be okay and they'll be able to find out what happened here exactly."

Launching herself into the air Supergirl flew away as the people thanked her once more whilst the emergency services stopped by at the scene.

Walking back inside after finding her missing clothing and jewellery Linda returned over to Oliver who asked her. "Was everything okay?"

Which his, wife verbalized back. "Not too bad, yep." "No major casualties." Mentioning what happened quietly

"That's good then." The other smiled proudly redirecting before the evening ended and everybody separated.

Standing by the dressing table, Kara peered through the mirror as Oliver strolled over taking off his tie before wrapping his arms around her chest resting his head along next.

"So this evening turned out okay." He muzzled attentively.

"For the most part, yes till my untimely exit." The woman surmised taking off her jewellery.

"Which couldn't, be prevented." Her husband stated understandably.

"At least the gala raised a lot, money." Kara suggested.

"And you behaved impeccably." Oliver exclaimed happily.

"Well we aim to please Mr Queen." The Kryptonian replied, turning around kissing him sultry.

"You certainly impressed the dignitaries." He spoke leaning in closer.

Rubbing up against him Kara whispered inside his ear declaring. "Why does that turn you on honey?"

Overcome emotional Oliver pushed Kara back, kissing her hungrily as the two of them explored one another frantically before things turned rambunctious at the end.

The End


End file.
